A Bowl of Strawberries
by k-f-darlings
Summary: Kili, a prostitute in training, is taken under the wing of Fili, an experienced escort. Fili's supposed to teach him the dirtiest, filthiest ways of sex, but perhaps something beyond that will spark in their time together.


_Anything you want Fili to teach Kili? Shoot me a comment or a PM and I'll see it done!_

* * *

"It's like acting. You ever been in a play or something like that?"

Kili nearly gaped at the question. How was acting anything like... like _this?_ How could anything come so close as to even _compare_ as to something like this?

"Dumb question." The man waved his hand nonchalantly, dismissing the oddity. "A boy like you would do well in theater, I think if you stuck your paw in deep enough you'd find you have some talent."

The man liked his metaphors, that was the first thing Kili noticed about him, in fact, even before noticing his brilliantly-blond hair or those eery gray eyes that seemed to nearly stare into the core of his soul.

"Um."

"Oh shit, am I rambling again? Damn, you really have to stop me when I stop rambling. Rule number one, if your customer starts to get talky- no, actually, forget that, some people need to vent. Rule number one, if your customer starts to babble, let them. It's good for their mind."

"Do I, uh," Kili gulped. "Do I still stop you?"

"Yeah, completely." Blondie nodded, crossing his muscled arms. "Enough about that, though, I need to run a few things by you before we get started. Take a seat."

Kili forced his head to bob into a nod as he obeyed his mentor's second command. He sat down at the very edge of the bed, more leaning against it than sitting. He felt squirmish under the other man's gaze. Despite being alone in a pristine apartment bedroom, he felt like a million pairs of eyes were gawking right at him.

"You're not eighteen." The man stated, more of a statement than a question, but Kili still felt the need to affirm it.

"Right." He nodded again, trying to ease himself into a comfort of relaxation; he knew he wouldn't get far, but it was worth an attempt. This was the wrong person to seem jittery in front of.

The man clicked his tongue, tipping his head side to side as if thinking hard. "Alright. That's fine, I mean, that's actually good. It gives us time. How much time?"

Kili jumped. What did he mean. "What?"

"Oh, sorry, bad wording. How long until you're a legal?"

A legal. Put aloud, it sounds like _illegal_. That's something Kili's been since he was nearly fifteen.

"A few months." Kili pried his eyes away and focused on the desk in the opposite corner of the room. The man didn't like that, he supposed, because he snapped his fingers. Startled, Kili looked back to him.

"Don't fade out on me." He frowned. "Pay attention."

"Sorry, um, s-sir."

Kili wanted to curl up into a ball. Had he seriously just used the word _sir?_ What sort of whelp was he? Nobody used the term _sir_ anymore, unless you were paid to.

The man laughed at that – actually laughed – and shook his head. "No no, please, none of that. Fili, remember?"

Oh, right. That was his name. Kili didn't know how he could have forgotten a name so similar to his own; but then again, he had met a whole lot of people recently, what with his new... career interest.

The mental image of those words made him cringe, and a bitter taste flooded his mouth. This, by far, was _not_ his ideal _career interest_, but he knew – damn did he know – that there were worse.

The idea of prostitution hit Kili at a rather interesting age of sixteen. He had toyed with the idea in his mind for quite some time – at first, he thought it was an entirely and utterly ridiculous and downright _bad_ idea, but then as time went on, as money grew thin and his grades turned sour, this devilish idea grew more and more divine.

His thoughts took minds of their own. He began to subtly ask around, friends or coworkers that may or may not have had a personal hand in the repertoire. Two weeks later he was slipped a piece of paper with a name and an address scribbled down, and, half a month later, he found himself here: in a lovely apartment bedroom splashed with colors of white and daisy with frothy pillows and plush blankets and languid furniture.

There were worse places to be.

He was not turning a trick. Not right now. He was too young, legally speaking, and mostly, he hadn't been trained.

When the word _training_ had first slipped casually from his coworker's lips, Kili felt his mouth run dry. He had never even considered training, but it all made sense now. One does not simply _become_ an escort overnight; lessons are needed.

_Don't worry about it,_ his coworker, Bard, had soothed him, _it's completely normal, completely safe. If you decide you don't care much for the job, there's nothing to worry about. You can drop out any time you like._

Those words were comforting, in the very least. This wasn't a _requirement_, there was no damn sworn oath he had to swear, there was no gun pointed to his head; this was just a job. A _career choice._ A topic he had selected, and now it was up to his new boss to help break him in a little, ease the way.

… damn it, did he really have to think of it like that?

This man here, standing right in front of him, a mere four inches taller than him, was his boss. Teacher. This was who was going to show and educate him in the ways of learning to satisfy the needs of others. It all sounded quite nice when it was put like that, so that's what Kili thought of it as. Helping people. Giving them what they want.

"I remember." Kili nodded, pushing back his hair behind his ears. It was an anxious habit he had picked up over months of nerve-wracking scenarios. He decided to try pretending that his heart _wasn't_ about to pump right out of his chest in sheer terror.

Kili wished Fili would sit down. At the desk, maybe, or at the opposite side of the bed. Not next to him. Anywhere but next to him. But no, he stood there, gentle eyes watching him carefully, as if looking for any sign of distress. Those eyes must be blind, because Kili knew he was shaking like a leaf.

Maybe he was looking for something else.

"No sex until you're eighteen."

Fili's voice was so firm it nearly surprised Kili. He nodded stupidly. This he knew. He had been taught this since middle school. His father, a solid Catholic, had ordered him not to so much as look at a girl's tits until he was wedded to her. His mother merely shrugged and told him to use a condom.

"No sex until when?" Fili's eyebrow arched, and Kili cursed himself silently. Was he supposed to give some sort of 'yes, Fili', 'no, Fili' to every damn comment he made?

"Eighteen." He responded, adding no emotion to his face or voice.

"Just making sure you were listening. Boys your age, their minds start to wander at the simplest words."

Well, he wasn't wrong.

Fili examined his nails. "Every sexual act you carry out until age of consent will be supervised by me or anyone of my direct choosing. Basically," He glanced up at him. "I'll be the one you're learning on, and that'll be it unless I say otherwise."

Kili blinked.

"Do you have a question for me?"

Kili paused.

Fili continued politely, "If you've got a question, I'm really the best one for it."

_What the hell got you into this business?_ Was what Kili really wanted to ask, but what came out was, "Does that count for oral sex?"

"Yes." Fili stretched his arms and yawned widely. "Also, ugh-" He rubbed his eyes, drowsiness quite evident. "-sorry. I'll give you your own copy of the key here, and this is where we'll meet up every day or so for at least a couple hours. Make sure to take a shower at least an hour before you come, make _sure_ your hands are clean. Remember, clean hands and nails are a sign of an attentive lover." He yawned again.

"Am I borin' you?" Kili blurted out, his fingernails digging into the fabric of the rumpling bedsheets beneath his hands. "I-I can go."

"Of course you can, if you want." Was the easy answer. "But no, you're not boring me."

"Look," Kili began, shifting his weight so he was a bit more comfortable on the bed he was perched at. "I know all the legalities, I promise. My dad was a fuckin' lawyer, for Christ's sake, I hear the war stories all the time."

"Your pa's a lawyer," Fili marveled. "Hell of a business to worm yourself into, knowing that."

"Yeah. Well." Kili's voice turned icy.

"Hey hey," Fili's eyes grew a bit wide and he held up his hands in offer or surrender. "Don't worry about it, okay? This whole place is knitted by broken families and starving siblings and all that."

Kili actually found the gall to roll his eyes. "There ain't no sob story here, _Fili,_ I promise. It's just me."

"It's just you." Fili repeated.

"It's just me." Kili firmly put. "You're getting no orphan story from me, pal."

"That," Fili pointed a finger at him, his lips pointed into a smirk. "That right there, I like that."

Kili was rather taken aback, and he blinked away his courage. "What?"

"That confidence I saw, that's a nice trait." Fili lowered his hand, and that smirk grew into a grin. "Not a lotta kids your age have that, and when I see it, I like it. Don't drop that on me, okay?"

"I don't think I get it."

"Lesson two." Fili nudged off his sneakers. "Confidence is the fucking _key, _okay? And I'm not just saying that." He poked one finger into the center of Kili's chest, and his big brown eyes stared up at him as he went on, "Customers can't get enough of the ones that are confident in their own bodies. I see so many – _too_ many – good workers go to waste because they can't find pride in their own selves. You love yourself, they'll love you. It doesn't matter what you look like, what you're even trying to do; get a job, give a presentation, getting a good _fuck_ – it's the same everywhere you go."

Kili sat there, stunned into silence at his speech. All he could croak was a weak, "Really?"

"Definitely." Fili pulled away, and his grin returned. It was more relaxed this time, and he actually sat down on the bed. Not too close within Kili's personal space, but close enough where Kili momentarily mistook this as a casual conversation between old friends. "Damn. It's about time I see someone who likes themselves."

Kili's mind was practically running backwards. "But this- wait- hold it."

Fili was patient.

"You said- uh. But isn't this the place to _be_ if you're all that confident and sexy and the like?" Kili fumbled with his words. "You're selling your body, for fuck's sake, don't you want to make what you're selling look damn good so you _get_ customers?"

Fili seemed to weight the answers. "I see where you're coming from. I guess you used to watch a lot of movies or porn or something because ninety percent of the time, that's not true."

"Oi, I don't watch-"

"Shuddup, everyone does. Like I said before, Ki, it's all acting. What you see there, here, anywhere, it's all fake. It's mask, kid, and some girls and boys alike have learned to strengthen that mask, but there are still weak spots where it slips through. You can see it sometimes, in their eyes or in their words. They're _paid_ to look good, to fuck good, so they'll comply. But none of it's real. My job," He leaned back. "Is to either strap on that mask so damn tight that even _they_ think they're confident, or, in your case, solidify the real, raw talent you already have. And boy, do I have my work cut out for me."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Nuh-uh, thank _you_."

Kili's head was filled to the brim with his words. He had talent? _Raw_ talent, even? Uncut and just ready to be sliced and diced and served into perfection? That made him seem to sit up a little straighter. That sounded good. Damn good.

"I like you, kid." Fili said finally with a nod. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

Kili could only nod. He knew those empty words weren't true, he probably used them with all of his other trainees. How could he possibly become friends with his mentor? His mentor in, well, sex? It wasn't possible, but he was willing to grin and bear it. Perhaps that would be his mask.

Eye on the prize.

"So are you.." Kili began slowly, mind racing as he attempted to gather his thoughts into a formed sentence.

"What?" Fili prompted, leaning back.

Kili hesitated and shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing. It was a stupid question."

"Tell me." Fili ordered. "I know I've heard stupider, believe me."

Kili nearly blushed. "Are you my pimp?"

Fili howled with laughter, laughter so hard he had to clamp a hand over his mouth as his shoulders shook. Kili groaned and covered his face with his hands, feeling the red stain across his cheeks and throat. "Oh, shut up... It wasn't _that_ bad..."

"No," Fili chortled as the laughter fits died down. "It really was that bad."

Kili clawed into his scalp, wishing nothing more than to just hide under the bed and be done with it. This was a bad idea, this was such a horrible, _terrible_ idea. What was he thinking, that he could just stroll in and be the block's newest and baddest hooker? He felt like a complete idiot.

"Oh man, I think I'm crying." Fili snickered.

"I get it." Kili mumbled, picking at the flower embroidered into the sheets. "Jesus, you don't have to make such a big deal out of it."

"Aw, are you being all shy and emotional on me now?" Fili pushed his shoulder with a smirk, and Kili nearly flinched. He wrapped his arms around himself and stared down at the cream-colored carpet. He was going to punch Bard in the face, that's what he was going to do, first thing tomorrow. This was the worst idea in history.

"Maybe I was wrong, I don't think you even watch porno at all," Fili sniggered, sitting up a little more. "I'm sorry, Kili, but that's a bit pathetic, don't you think? No offense."

"It wasn't that bad of a question," He tried to protest. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Good god, kid, you've got a lot to learn. I've seen idiots, but I haven't seen this. What's wrong with you, eh? Brain-dead or something?"

That did it. Kili's eyes stung with tears and he clasped a hand over his mouth as a soft sob escaped him. He screwed his eyes shut and curled, hugging himself tightly and wishing he had never stepped foot outside of his house that day.

He was crying. Holy fuck, he was actually crying in front of his mentor, his _boss._ He was far beyond the point of anger. He was breaking down and apart, his entire body quaking with sobs.

"That's it," Fili's voice was soft to Kili's ear and he froze.

"I'm sorry, Kili," Fili went on gently, ever so gently, and he felt a tender embrace of a warm body around his own.

"It was a test," Came the quiet voice as Fili rubbed his back slowly. "I never liked it. I hate it, actually, but it's necessary."

Kili didn't move. Fili was touching him now, actually massaging his back slowly as if he meant something to him. Shakily, he wiped away the wetness from his cheeks and turned up to him. Fili offered an apologetic smile, eyes soft with his regret.

"What sort of fucked up test is that?" Kili choked out, winding his arms tighter around himself. "That- w-what the hell is_ wrong_ with you?"

"Listen, I'll explain it. Don't be mad, Kili, you're too nice." Fili went on, his hand still rubbing circles into Kili's spine. "You can tell a lot about someone, especially their past, just by pushing their buttons and seeing which one does the trick. Listen now, don't get upset, but I embarrassed you on purpose. When you didn't show much reaction to me just laughing about it, I figured out you were quite used to people laughing at things you say."

Kili swallowed thickly, but didn't interrupt as Fili continued, "Then I tried the bully approach, pushed you around a bit, made fun of what you were directly doing. You started to curl in on yourself, so I got the idea you weren't exactly popular on the playground as a child, at least not in a good way. Then, I tried the 'mean-girls' tactic. As expected, because it only mostly works with chicks, you didn't show much sign to be bothered with the 'no offense, but-'."

Kili felt limp and sick. How much did he just give away about himself just by reacting to a series of reactions?

"Finally," Fili's voice grew a bit quieter. "The worst-case scenario. I really was hoping to myself you wouldn't have any sort of reaction to the last one, but it hurt to see that you did."

"What's that _give away_, huh?" Kili forced a scowl. "That you're an intolerable prick, selfish beyond words and just a total _asshole?_"

"Comes with the job, I guess." Fili smiled, but it was grim. "So, Kili. Who was it?"

"Who was what?" Kili swallowed hard.

"Who did you almost lose?" Fili asked gently, his hand stilling upon his shoulder. "Was it a sibling? A friend, maybe?"

Kili said nothing for several moments. He sat there, stunned, without words or barely any thought. This Fili was something completely different. Something he had never seen.

Kili, without even realizing it, had nearly spilled out that entire sob story he swore he didn't have.

"My mum," He whispered, his voice cracked and wavering. "She... she was in a bad wreck. Coma for two weeks. I... I-I..." Fili gave an encouraging squeeze of his shoulder, and Kili bowed his head and clenched his jaw. "No one really thought she was going to make it. I had to go to school every fuckin' day for two weeks knowing that my mother was in a hospital, dying, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"Oh, Kili..." Fili murmured, his thumb massaging small ovals into the back of his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. That must have been truly awful."

"I'd never felt more helpless in my entire life. I got screwed up. I got low. I did things I wish today that I hadn't have done." Kili scrubbed harshly at his eyes. "When she- when she did wake up... it was a fuckin' miracle. My dad thinks it was some act of god or something." He gave a short and haughty laugh. "He went to church every Sunday starting afterwards."

"But that's so wonderful, she's okay." Fili added lightly, "That's truly great, Kili. I can't even begin to imagine what sort of things were going through your head... man." He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't think I could have done it. You're strong, kid, you really are."

Kili couldn't say anything. It hurt so bad just to think back on it, but for some reason, it felt good to get it off of his chest. It had been buried deep within him for so long he tried to pretend it was just some bad dream, but Fili made him remember that it was reality. He thought recalling it would just be salting the wound, but it didn't feel like that at all. Fili said he was strong. He had never thought of it like that before.

Before Kili knew what he was doing, Fili took Kili's left hand in his, firmly yet slowly turning it out.

"What are you-" Kili began, but his voice died out when he realized that Fili was running the tip of his thumb down a line on the underside of his wrist. His words failed him, but he knew what he was doing.

"Just trying to get a feel for how low you got," Fili said quietly.

"You ain't gonna find anything there." Kili stated, pulling back his hand. "I'm not pathetic. One failing life in the family is enough for my dad to worry about. I wasn't about to find an easy way out."

Fili smiled warmly. "Now there's a good soldier."

For some reason, those words made Kili smile. It was a bit of a shaky and nervous smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

The two of them sat there in comfortable silence for many minutes. Kili hadn't the faintest idea what was going through Fili's head, but his was alight with a new airy buzz, a high that made him feel a hundred pounds lighter.

"I'm going to get you a different tutor, how does that sound?" Fili's words broke the silence, so smoothly that Kili nearly missed them. His head yanked over to him in surprise, stammering out, "W-wait, why?"

"It'll be more comfortable for you, I think. I didn't mean for this first lesson to go, um," He coughed. "Quite so uneasily. These trainings aren't meant for friendship and fun, it's for work. It's not that I didn't want to speak to you or get to know you, but I think getting someone else might help you out more. The last thing I want to do is to make this awkward."

"Awkward how?" Kili asked uncertainly.

"I wouldn't want one lesson to be talking about your mother and then the next I'm teaching you how to give a blow job, I mean, that just can't be professional." Fili grinned, but Kili's broke into blatant laughter at his blunt words.

"Who the fuck says it has to be professional? I would want to learn from a friend rather than a _boss_, wouldn't you?" Kili's grin came easy, and he found those words were backed up quite solidly by truth. "I mean, we can be friends, right? That won't be awkward or anything?"

Fili opened his mouth to respond, but seemed to consider it after a moment. "I mean... it's not normal. I, for one, was trained by a complete stranger."

"And how did that go?" Kili couldn't resist asking. He felt so much more at ease with Fili, in ways he didn't know possible. For a man that knew how to have him quivering and crying in his hands, Fili was surprisingly easy to speak with.

"Oh, that's a sob story for another time." Fili winked, and Kili rolled his eyes. "Listen, dimwit, I think the best option right now is for me to stick with you, like it or not."

"Ah-hah, there's that lovely confidence I see."

"That being said," Kili nudged him with the heel of his foot. "I say we get down to business and you teach me exactly the ways of your own. No more pretending to be a dick."

"I say that's one hell of a plan, and you're on." Fili's lips curled into a smirk. "Bring your best game tomorrow, kid, because I ain't starting easy."

/

"You have no idea how confused I get when you start acting like this."

Kili had done exactly as Fili had told him yesterday. He had taken a complete and thorough shower, washing his hair not twice, but three times and scraping every inch of grime and probably two layers of skin away in the process. His nails, he didn't forget, were cut, filed, buffed, and shaped. Marveling at his handiwork, Kili wondered if he was a female in a past life.

His hair had been brushed until it shone, combing it right after his shower so it hung straight and glossy. He tied it into a loose ponytail, and got dressed, which proved to be a rather awkward feat. He didn't know what he was supposed to wear. After several tries, he finally landed himself on a short-sleeved rather form-fitting band merch shirt he had bought in his earlier teenage days. Nothing he wouldn't mind tainting. Fading jeans and his worn sneakers were also slipped on.

And now, as Kili sat on the bed on his arse, watching Fili with expecting eyes awaiting hands and mouth, he was a bit confused as to why Fili was eying him like an alien from his place standing at the end of the bed.

"Acting like what?" Kili frowned. "I'm not doing anything."

"I have never seen a trainee actually _eager_ to get to work." Fili's eyebrows were raised in his surprise.

"D-don't say it like that, you make me sound like some kind of whore!"

"... Really?"

"Oh, come on, that's not what I meant." He grumbled. "I'm just not ready for that label yet."

Fili himself was dressed quite casually. A loose, broad-striped hoodie and dark jeans. Nothing flashy; he could have been going to a movie cinema. He wore his hair in a single braid this time, different from the tight ponytail he bore yesterday. Kili figured it was probably good they weren't matching hairstyles, but he had to admit, he liked the braid.

"Are you a virgin?" Fili asked, one hand languidly lifting to his hip.

"Maybe."

"Smug," Fili rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna ignore that and ask again: are you a virgin?"

So he wanted a real answer. This made Kili hesitate. "I, um... yes. Sort of."

"Sort of." Fili repeated in a dull tone that ordered for an explanation.

"Well, I've, uh," Kili fidgeted a bit under Fili's gaze. "Done some stuff. I've never actually gotten naked for anyone, but I've had people touch, um, me. And vice versa."

"So hand jobs," Fili worked out slowly. "But the clothes stayed on."

"B-basically?" Kili ducked his head. It sounded so much more awkward when he had to say it aloud.

"No, no, it's fine." Fili reassured him. "I've heard of it, it works, it's all good, I was just trying to get a general feel for how comfortable I can guess you to be."

"And that 'comfort' rate is at about...?"

"Twelve percent."

Kili squirmed. "Right."

"It's okay," Fili soothed him. "Remember what I said about confidence? As long as you have that, that rate is going to shoot sky-high. That being said, what stopped you from continuing? Or were you about to, but you just got interrupted?"

"N-no, I called it off." Kili mumbled. "It was weird. I went to his house fully expecting to lose my virginity, and I left shaking because I let him touch my dick."

Fili chuckled. "Hey, I could only imagine how that must seem to you, but don't worry about it. How old were you, anyways?"

"I was a, uh... a sophomore. I was about fifteen."

"That's pretty young for having sex, I'm not going to lie." Fili commented with a tone that Kili couldn't quite place. "I'm a bit happy you didn't fuck. I think you would have ended up regretting it."

"Who _am_ I going to lose my virginity to?" Kili blurted out in a rush.

"Good question. Your first client." Fili grinned, raising his hands to crack his knuckles. "It'll be fun. You'll get paid for it and everything." He then popped both elbows.

Kili knew he shouldn't have, he really did, but he shivered in delight at the idea. Finally, _finally_, he would actually loose it. He almost couldn't wait.

"See? There you go again!" Fili exclaimed in amazement. "You do the thing! You get all excited when I mention you having sex."

"I'm a teenager, what can I say?" Kili groused. "Like you weren't itching to fuck when you were my age."

"Eh, give or take."

"Bullshit. All normal kids this age want nothing more than a good romp."

"Sassy too, what are we going to do with you?" Fili's eyebrow arched and he smirked. "You're going to be a handful for me, aren't you?"

"You can damn bet so." Kili licked his lips. He hadn't forgotten what he came for, why he came back.

That smirk on Fili's face turned sly and devious. "You seem to have something on your mind, care to share with the class?"

"Just ready to get to the lesson," Kili rolled his shoulders casually. "_Teacher._"

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me on the dirty-talking lesson." Fili chuckled, taking Kili's chin between his index finger and thumb. "We're going to start nice and slow, how's that sound?"

"Whatever you think's best." Kili wanted to try fluttering his eyelashes, but he wasn't sure how to without making it look like something was stuck in his eyeball. So he offered up his sweetest smile.

Fili seemed to study him, his eyes hardening as he looked him over. "I like that face," He murmured half to himself, "You should pull that one more often."

Before Kili came up with a response, Fili was already switching the subject as he released him. "Erase all past experience from your mind right now. Forget all those other partners you've ever had, girl or boy, whatever. Focus on right now. Focus on me."

Kili obeyed. He stared up at Fili, wiping his mind blank as a clean slate ready to be rewritten on.

"Now," Fili began smoothly. "Don't think of me as a lover, don't think of me as a friend, don't think of me as a client. Think of me only as the other role. The one who will fuck you. Nothing more. Let your instincts take over; I want to see what sort of animal you are."

Kili swallowed hard, but he was far from nervous or scared. Those words poured something hot and molten in his lower tummy, those liquid words seeping into every crevice of his mind and flushing every other thought out. Right now, Fili wasn't Fili. He was the other role.

Time seemed to speed up with the pace of Kili's pounding heart. Fili was on the bed in an instant on his knees, those hips swaying as he leaned over him. Kili almost forgot to breathe. Fili was blond _god_ above him, tall and broad and _there._ Kili's hands nearly shot out, reaching for the brass buckle of his leather belt as his jaw lurched forward just enough that their noses bumped.

Mistake.

"Whoa." Fili grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling away just far enough so he could frown. "What was that?"

Kili realized his slip-up instantly, and his face flushed red. "Oh, fuck, sorry, sorry." He stammered out, yanking his hands away as if the metal had burned him. "S-sorry, that was really fuckin' stupid, I-"

"Hey hey," Fili calmed him, squeezing his shoulders. "It's fine, no need to worry. I'm just surprised, is all."

"That's fuckin' mental, that's what it was, innit?" Kili stuttered, nearly mortified of himself.

"Some first-time customers will try to do that," Fili warned him fairly. "It's good that you caught yourself. No kissing."

"No kissing." Kili mumbled in agreement. "Fuck it, I shoulda known."

Fili shrugged. "Perhaps, but it's fine. It's natural, of all things, so don't work yourself up about it. Remember, kissing is a very intimate act shared between lovers, not fuck-mates. Not to mention diseases can spread and all that gross shit."

"You're worried about me getting a disease?" Kili echoed in disbelief. "I'm _fuckin'_ for a job."

"Ah-ah," Fili sang. "You're using a condom, remember? They don't make condoms for your mouth. At least as far as I know."

Kili's shoulders sagged. He felt like a complete moron, more so than usual. "Sorry..."

"Don't apologize," Fili shook his head. "Come on, let's get back to work. That didn't happen, okay? Now, show me now what you would do in a natural situation."

"This isn't a natural situation for me." Kili blushed.

Fili actually laughed aloud at that. "You're cute. Don't worry, I'll show you through the whole thing. I've got quite a bit of experience under my belt."

"That's not the only thing." Kili murmured, hesitantly raising his hand to brush his thumb over the hard bulge that was steadily growing within his jeans. "Holy shit."

It was Fili's turn to blush now, and Kili felt a bit smug for making his own mentor's cheeks turn pink.

"Well, fuck. That usually doesn't happen so quickly."

"It likes me." Kili grinned up at him with a flutter of self-confidence.

"Aye, maybe." Fili snickered, moving closer to Kili. He tossed his hair in a single languid movement that reminded Kili so much of girls in old-time pornos.

"I'm, um..." Kili swallowed hard as he shakily lifted his hands again to the button of Fili's jeans. "I-I've never actually... _seen_ someone else's dick before."

"Blind hand jobs?" Fili snickered. "Damn, way to go."

"L-like I said, no clothes were off and it was kinda quick and weird and a-a bit unsettling." Kili shuddered. "We weren't exactly at a good position to watch."

"What position were you in?"

"Um... I-I don't think it's got a name, but we were both just, um, standing up. He had me pressed against his wall..." Kili's voice faded away, and he looked away as his hands dropped.

Fili frowned a bit worriedly. "Ki?"

"Sorry..." Kili mumbled, pushing back his hair. "It's a bad memory for me. I didn't exactly enjoy it all that much. Not as much as I had hoped."

"Were you scared?"

Kili froze. His first instincts told him to blurt out, _of course not, that's stupid!_ but Fili's tone was gentle and curious, and he suddenly found himself unable to lie.

"A bit." He muttered. "I didn't know what I was doing, and he... he _did_."

"So it wasn't like a virgin's game, he had done that before?" Fili stroked his hair and Kili leaned briefly to the touch. Whether it was a subconscious act or just a comforting gesture, it felt good.

"If I'd have fucked with him," Kili began finally. "I would have been number sixteen on his list."

Fili gave a long, low whistle. "For a sophomore, that's impressive."

"He was a year older than me."

"Still though. Sixteen? No fuckin' way."

"Look," Kili began weakly, "Can we not talk about this?"

Fili nodded then, reassuringly, then said, "Right. No, of course, that's totally fine, we'll never bring it up again. Heh, I tell you to think of no one but me but then suddenly I'm helping you reminiscence about a past boyfriend of yours. We sorta help each other get distracted, don't we?"

"Distractions are nice." Kili hummed. "So why don't you give me one?"

"Ooh, very nice." Kili could hear the smirk form. "I like that. But I'm going to give you the leash on this one, okay? Go ahead and pull down my pants now."

"And your boxers?" Kili's hands were surprisingly not trembling in the slightest as he pushed the button of his jeans out of its hole.

"I'm not wearing any." Came Fili's blunt reply, and Kili swore silently as he felt hot color rise into his face like fire.

"No boxers though, okay?" Fili went on casually as Kili tugged down the zipper slowly, careful not to nick his fingers or Fili's thighs or cock. He listened as Fili continued, "I want you wearing tight briefs from now on. Black would be the best for you, I think. What do you say? Do you have any like that, or should we take a boy's night out trip and get you some?"

Kili's mouth was dry, but not at Fili's question. The button was free, the zipper was open, and he found himself licking his cracked lips as he hooked his thumbs on either side of his waistband.

"Kili?" Fili asked patiently. "You with me?"

"I don't have any." Kili responded, his eyes never leaving the sliver of exposed flesh above his jeans. He was staring, he knew he was, and he knew how uncomfortable it must have been for Fili, but Kili couldn't find a fuck to give. He was entranced, but he didn't really know why.

"Go ahead, hon." Fili encouraged him. "I don't mind if you take it slow. You don't have to force anything, okay?"

"So I just," Kili's tongue swiped at his bottom lip again. "Explore."

"Of course." Fili's words were as smooth as silk.

Kili tugged down on his jeans, a bit hastily in his anticipation. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of Fili's prick, free from its confinements, its hidden, swollen head a rosy red. The shaft was thick, thicker than Kili's by far and the thought made him wonder if he was small for his age, or if Fili was big for his.

Kili glimpsed up at Fili with tiny uncertainty, as if asking his permission. Fili grinned and nodded, but didn't throw off Kili's thoughts with any words. Kili swallowed hard as he looked down again, and gingerly, as if it may harm Fili, wrapped his right hand around its length. He held onto it, paralyzed on the spot. His cock was _hot_, and soft but so hard at the same time.

"Holy shit." Was all Kili could manage to wrench out, his voice strained in his disbelief. "Do I- do I just...?"

What did he do? What was he supposed to do? What did Fili expect him to do? _Did_ Fili expect him to do anything? Obviously he was watching the show, but Kili didn't know how to perform his part.

"You can do anything you like." Fili soothed. "This is all you, Kili."

This was such an intimate thing, such a... such a... Kili could barely put his thoughts together. His gaze was fixed on the stiff flesh, and he tried to imagine how he would take care of it if that were his own arousal in his hand. But the size was different, the texture was different, too different, and Kili was lost.

He slid his thumb beneath the bulging head beneath the thin foreskin, marveling at the peeking red tip. He had the sudden urge to drag his tongue along the flat of the half-hidden cockhead. He couldn't help but wonder what it may taste like.

"You're making me nervous." Fili laughed lightly, a fond and relaxed sound as he rubbed behind Kili's ear. "Is it okay?"

"_Okay?_" Kili echoed, dumbstruck. "It's- Christ, Fili, it's... fuckin' gorgeous, I don't even know where to _begin_-"

"If you want a nudge in the right direction-"

"-that'd be great-"

"-try giving it a squeeze."

Kili nodded. Sounded easy enough. He tensed his hand into applying warming, gentle pressure against his cock. Fili praised him softly, talking him through the mechanics of this foreign operation until Kili's hand was curled into a fist, beginning a steady yet rather loose pumping of his hand around Fili's dick.

Kili watched in awe at his own work. He was – fucking _hell_ – he was jacking off Fili. This beautiful, sexy man above him, and he was giving him pleasure. The thought made his motions stutter.

"Tighten your hand some more, that's a good lad." Fili smiled, scratching lightly at his scalp until Kili was nearly purring. He obediently clenched his grasp a little tighter, and he could tell when he found the right touch, because a small sound emitted from the back of Fili's throat when he did. Mustering up a bit more courage, he gave a firm and rapid jerk of his hand, sliding his warm palm down his prick nice and fast and tight.

A tiny, soft gasp slipped Fili's lips and Kili grinned cheekily. There was something quite satisfying about making the older boy crack like that. Encouraged by his reactions, Kili bowed his head and laved a single broad stripe across his cock. Fili swore quietly. "_Fuck_, Kili, you sure? You don't have to go this far yet if you don't want-"

"I do want to." Kili stated simply. He did it again, letting his tongue curl and flick so he could properly taste his skin the way he wanted to. A small moan fell from his mouth as he took in the earthy scent and subtle taste of raw warmth and need. There was no real taste, perhaps a bit bitter, but pleasantly so.

"Twist your hand a little when you reach the top," Fili told him, and Kili savored the feeling of his large fingers winding through his hair. "Clients like that. And go a bit faster."

Kili did exactly as he was told the best he could. At the peak of the pump, he would swivel his wrist and slide back down at a different angle. He could feel his dick harden even further, the head pushed back from its foreskin and boldly protruding, wet and shiny and pleading for attention.

"It's so pretty, Fi." Kili murmured softly, bewitched by the way the taut flesh went stiff and hard beneath his touch. He always thought _hard as a rock_ was just an expression. Apparently not.

Fili wasn't silent during the treatment. In the beginning, he had done well to still his tongue and allow Kili to explore new areas on his own, but now his eyelids were heavy, sinfully soft lips parted a bit as he breathed huskily. There was not a sign of a blush or hesitation in his face, and the way he slowly rocked his hips reminded Kili he was in charge.

Kili, on the other hand, could feel his cheeks burn with a deep staining flush. His ears were pricked and sensitive, picking up on every single sound Fili made, everything from a short grunt to a long, breathless groan. His own member was stirring in his jeans, demanding to be let free and toyed with as well. He felt so hot, so incredibly hot, everywhere from the tips of his fingers, to his groins, to his toes.

Kili couldn't help it.

Perhaps he really was born to suck cock.

Fili's hands never left his hair. His fingernails tangled his neatly-washed locks, but Kili couldn't have cared less. He winced only when his cock throbbed, a desperate whine and warning. He had never felt this sort of pressure before, never before with someone else. To be aroused to the point of pain, that was a trick he could only manage on himself by at least half an hour of pure taunting to his own body and mind, to experiment and see just where his limitations were.

His loins ached and he groaned, regretfully pulling away from Fili's massive cock and pressing his brow against his hip. He cringed and curled a bit, pressing his palm against the solid lump he felt between his legs.

"You okay?" Fili rasped out. "Sorry, maybe that was a bit too quick, think we should have started you on something easier?"

"N-no, it's fine. It just... _ngh, _it hurts." Kili choked out in confession. "F-Fili, please, I don't k-know what to do..."

Worriedly, Fili sunk down to his knees, grabbing his arms and meeting him eye to half-lidded eye. "What hurts, Kili?"

"M-my... my dick, you asshole." He croaked out. "You were making such... _fuck_, such _sounds_ I couldn't help myself."

Fili sighed in visible relief, shaking his head with a big smile. "Sweet Ki, you're so adorable. Lean back some, let me take care of it for you."

Kili stuttered, "N-no, it's fine, I'll take care of it myself..."

"Kili," Fili began gently. "This is good practice for letting strangers in. This is the new you. I won't judge or make fun, you know that, right?"

Kili nodded weakly.

"Now, you can say no, and I'll leave you alone." Fili's eyes watched him seriously. "I will never force something onto you. But I really think that this would be a good place for you to practice spreading your legs for clients."

Fili's words made sense, despite Kili's lust-muddled mind. He nodded dumbly, limp to Fili's desires but hypersensitive to the touches. "W-what should I do?"

"Make yourself comfortable, show me, as the client, how you like to be pleasured."

As Kili scooted back some and leaned back comfortably on his rump, he asked hesitantly, "But I thought I would be serving other people, not the other way around."

"Remember, different clients have different wants." Fili reminded him, those damnable hands working swiftly to unbutton and unzip his jeans. "Some may feel the need to ravish you entirely. Some, most, will feel compelled towards allowing you to be a bigger role than they. They will be expecting you to have utmost surety in yourself, enough so that they can count on you to assist _them._ Make much sense, or not really?"

"Not really."

Kili shifted his weight on his hips as Fili expertly tugged down his pants, past his knees, down his ankles, then off entirely. They were tossed elsewhere in the room, and suddenly Kili was sitting open-legged in front of Fili, bearing only his boxers. His cock was pressed hard up on the fabric, obnoxiously demanding something, _anything_.

Kili was breathing heavily now, short little pants that he couldn't seem to control. He looked up at Fili desperately, trying to communicate his apprehension, those nerves that wracked his body and made him so scared he wanted to duck under the covers and hide. Fili cupped his cheek with one big hand, and Kili felt incredible warmth that spread from the touch.

"Please," Kili whispered, "Fuck it, I don't care anymore. Please touch me."

"I'll do my best." Fili promised and sat up, an unhappy whimper drawing from Kili as he withdrew his hand.

"I'm proud of you," Fili went on as he slid down his boxers. "I didn't quite expect to get this far today. We're making excellent progress."

"Glad you're happy." Kili muttered, and turned away when his boxers, too, were discarded. He screwed his eyes shut and forced himself not to clamp his legs shut. He couldn't. Not right now. He had made it so far already. Fili promised; he wouldn't make fun of him.

But Fili was silent. He didn't so much as graced Kili's tingly skin with a fingertip.

Kili refused to open his eyes. He couldn't bare to see the disappointment in Fili's face, the drawn up expression of disgust or doubt. Fuck it, not now. Not after all he'd been through with Fili. The guy knew his weaknesses now, if he wanted to, he knew exactly which string to pull to make Kili crumble in his hands.

"Look at you."

Kili clasped his hands over his face, his knobby knees trembling as they tried to close, but Fili laid one hand upon each cap and held him there. Kili felt cold, so horribly cold, vulnerable, and stupid. He couldn't believe it; he let one person, _one person_ inside, in hopes that he may help him into changing that into dozens upon dozens of people... and it was all a complete waste.

"Oh, Kili..." Fili murmured, and Kili shivered. His tone was not vile. His tone was far from it, in fact, he sounded quite pleased. In fact, it nearly sounded like a purr.

"You are going to be the _god_ of Durin's Bordello."

Fili's words nearly melted Kili into a liquid. He slowly inched his fingers from his eyes, and stared, his jaw nearly dropping, as he took in the sight of Fili drinking in his body. His eyes scanned every inch of his bare and naked body, gleaming in ways Kili had never seen before.

"Look at you." Fili echoed. "Look at you..."

"Stop it." Kili managed a tiny glare. "I know you're just saying that so I get more confident in my body or whatever, but you don't have to lie-"

"God, Christ, _fuck_ no, I'm not lying." Fili said seriously, looking up to Kili. "You've got one hell of a body. I'm liking what I see a lot, and I know for a damn straight _fact_ that clients will pay pretty good coin for this."

Kili didn't exactly want to thank him for the compliment, but he didn't want to leave the words hanging in the air, either. So he managed out a feeble, "What makes you say that?"

"What doesn't?" Fili hummed. "You're skinny, for one, which is a plus. Most of us are, but some are too muscly, you know, too buff to be a good submissive. You're small and light, your arms and legs are perfectly slender; clients like an escort that will make them seem bigger and better. It's all an inferiority complex, really." He grinned. "You're just so cute, they're gonna love you."

Kili never blushed harder in his life. Fili grasped his jutting member with his large hand, and Kili made an embarrassing sound in the back of his throat when he realized how much smaller he was than Fili.

"Fi?" Kili asked meekly as Fili set to massaging his thinner and shorter cock with that large hand.

"Mm-hm?"

"Um, I don't think I ever asked. How old are you?"

"Twenty-three." Fili's hand was moving steadily now, in a tighter grip than Kili used on himself but also moving at a slower pace. Kili felt something inside of him melt. Fili was older than he, by no tiny amount. He always had a bit of a thing for men a few years older than him.

"Did you ever – _ah_ – g-go to college or anythin' like that?" Kili leaned back some, panting as he watched Fili's every movement. There was not a sight more arousing than Fili jerking him off. _Especially_ when he quirked up that classic big grin at him. "For a little while. I wanted to be a cop."

Kili nearly moaned as he imagined Fili in a police uniform. Tight, iron-pressed shirt with sleek black shoes and dark pants, hand on his hip and twirling a pair of steel handcuffs with the other. Oh, fuck. Kili whimpered and spread his thighs a little further.

"You almost there?" Fili asked far too casually.

"Not- not really." Kili stammered, flush from brow to neck. "I-I mean, a bit, but not too close."

"Hm, well, we can't have that, can we?" Fili pondered this for a moment. "Well, don't they say you learn an art better after witnessing it done first?"

"Wait, what-? O-oh, _fuck-!_"

Fili opened his mouth and actually engulfed his entire dick into his hot, moist mouth. Kili cried out at the new, _sensational_ feeling, his hand flying to his mouth to stifle the sound. It felt so good, it felt incredible! Fili gave a single hard and raw suck, those cheeks hollowing sinfully and his eyes never left Kili's. It was so hot and so wet and the pressure was so wonderful, feeling as though Fili was trying to slurp the cum straight from him before he even released. Kili whimpered, he actually fucking _whimpered_, his hands clutching desperately at the bedsheets beneath him.

It ended too soon as Fili pulled off of him with a sweet _pop_, flashed a wink, and using the slick of his saliva, his hand worked even faster and smoother at his shaft. Kili was breathing awfully hard through pink plush lips, swollen in desire for contact, but he knew that wasn't an option. He held onto Fili's biceps tightly and bowed his head, craving a physical touch to complete himself.

"S-sorry," Kili whispered. "I-I just need... need t-to feel..."

"It's okay," Fili comforted him. "I understand. It's normal for the first time. Just hold on to me, honey, I've got you."

As the words sunk into Kili's ears, he felt his body go strangely calm and relaxed. His grip of Fili remained, however, and he buried his forehead into the warm crook of his neck. Mindless sobs slipped away from him, voicing his needs: _o-oh, Fili_, and _like that, oh, _and even _please, Fi, please...!_

"Please what?" Fili hummed. "What would you like from me?"

"I want-" Kili stopped himself, horrified at the words he had nearly spoken aloud. _I want you to suck me off._ No. That would not do. Fili was not the escort here, he was. He was the student, learning by example.

"Kili?"

"I just-" Kili swallowed, shutting his eyes. "I-I need to finish... p-please, will you let me...?"

"Of course I will." Fili chuckled, his talented hand wrapping a bit tighter around his throbbing member. "Complete when you can, babe."

"_Ngh_-" Kili gasped, the pet name sending sparks up his spine. "I- I- _ahn..._"

He was too close to shove the heat back down again. He muffled a tiny cry as the churning warmth spread down his lower stomach, melting and releasing out the tip of his cock. Helplessly, he held clutched onto Fili, his mind racing with millions of oversensitive nerves and buzzing with unspeakable adrenaline. His entire body was a live wire, and when Fili gently released him and his fingertip skimmed the inside of his thigh, he twitched.

It was by far the best orgasm he had ever had.

"You okay?" Fili asked with a soft laugh. Kili longed to be kissed, stroked or caressed, anywhere, but this was far from the right place to ask for such a thing. So he just nodded silently, basking in the faint glow of his release.

It was only when Fili began to awkwardly untangle himself from Kili did he realized with flushed embarrassment that he was still clinging to Fili like a child. He jerked away and yanked up his boxers, and Fili reached over for a tissue from the box on the nightstand to casually wipe away the milky substance from the outside of his palm and wrist.

Kili's gaze was hazy and drowsy as he took notice that Fili was still incredibly hard. His cock was standing upright, a deep red and wet with precome. Fili glanced up at Kili, and the younger squirmed closer. "Lemme take care of it for you."

"Sure," Fili breathed. "Thanks."

"Mm."

Kili's movements were slow and languid, nearly verging on the edge of sloppy as he slid his thickened cock in and out of his mouth, tongue dancing around the soft ridge and suckling every drop of the thin clear liquid he could. Raw and satisfied satisfaction clouded his mind from any sense of doubt of anxiety, and Kili found he had a much easier time now taking care of Fili. Remembering the coital art Fili had just shown him, he decided to give it a shot as well and he sucked in hard, cheeks hollowing in a bit as he tugged with the suction of his mouth.

Fili moaned softly, so low Kili nearly missed it, but he didn't miss watching his eyes slide closed. Kili's lips curled so widely that he had to pull off and set to licking the moist shaft with long flat swipes of his tongue. He absently traced the tip of his muscle down a thick vein to the base of his dick, and he swept curiously at the soft skin of his orbs, fascinated in the way they tightened briefly beneath his touch.

Kili couldn't help but stick out his bottom lip into a pout when Fili took his own cock into his hand, lazily pumping it. "Hey, aren't I supposed to be learnin'?"

"And you're doing wonderfully." Fili smirked. "But you're a bit of a tease, you minx. Work at the head, why don't you?"

Kili paused. "You want my mouth?"

"Mm, very much so."

Kili planted his palms against the bed and leaned forward, parting his lips until he felt the blunt head of his cock slide between them. He closed his eyes and gave a gentle suck, massaging the velvet-soft tip.

"Arch your back a bit."

"Hm?" Kili's eyes opened and he looked up at Fili.

"Scoot your arse out a little more and arch your back in." Fili explained. "Makes you look like a better whore."

Kili blushed but obeyed. He squirmed back a little and curved his back to show off his finely-shaped rump before taking in the first two warm inches of his cock into his mouth once more. He slurped at the head, making sure to get it nice and wet so the glide was slick and easy.

"That's a good boy," Fili petted his hair, his free hand working faster at his dick. "Good boy, I'm getting close now."

Kili watched Fili's hand around his member, cheeks reddening as he imagined Fili jerking himself off all by himself, without Kili to help. Kili moved his head a little as he suckled like a newborn, experimentally bobbing back and forth a tiny bit.

Fili groaned then, deep and low and guttural, the sound vibrating in Kili's ears and sending a shiver racing up his spine. Suddenly, a new and oddly bitter taste flood the senses of his tongue and he pulled away in brief confusion. His eyes fluttered open wide as he watched the white thick liquid spurt from the tip of Fili's cock, and he sputtered as a drop or two landed and dribbled down his cheek. He realized quite dauntingly that there was still half a mouthful of Fili's seed in his mouth, and he froze.

"Shit, sorry, should have warned you." Fili rasped out, quickly wiping clean the stuff off his hand. "Didn't exactly mean to start you off with a facial."

Kili didn't know what a facial was. All he knew was that there was something very stale and off-tasting in his mouth, and he had no idea what to do with it.

Fili tugged up his jeans, hiding his now-flaccid dick from Kili's few. He zipped and buttoned up, and frowned questioningly to Kili. "Really, I'm sorry about that. You okay? You look a bit sick or something. It wasn't that gross, was it?"

He couldn't croak a single word. He was too scared to even part his lips, lest the stuff ooze from his mouth. That couldn't possibly be attractive.

"Kili? Hey, what is it?" Fili asked worriedly. "You seriously look like you're about to vomit." At this, his eyes rounded wide. "Oh, shit. You didn't get it in your mouth, did you?"

Kili didn't move. How could he? He felt as though if he were to twitch even a single muscle, he would cough it straight up.

"Fuck, you did, didn't you?" Fili's voice strained. "Here, just- spit it out, I don't mind, really. I know the taste is weird. Come on, it's not going to start tasting better."

It was Fili's seed. _In_ his mouth. It was essence _of_ Fili.

Something about that made Kili not want to spit it out as ordered.

Fili snatched a tissue and handed it to him. "Go ahead, get it out."

But Kili paused, and, with surprisingly little reassurance, gulped the glob down his throat.

Fili's eyes went wider than ever and his jaw dropped. "Holy _fuck_, did you just-?"

"Yeah." Kili said simply. There was an uncomfortable aftertaste that lingered on his tongue and at the roof of his mouth, but it wasn't _bad. _It wasn't even unpleasant.

Fili stared at him in disbelief. "_Christ_. I know escorts that have been in business for _years_ that don't swallow."

Kili just licked his lips and grinned.

/

That night, Kili dreamed of sultry gray eyes watching him as he was sucked off to completion.


End file.
